Chemestry between us
by finnchel
Summary: Remembering Cory M. See how monchele falls after the break-up of Lea and Teo.
1. Pilot

***Lea POV ***

The morning sun streamed through the window of my room, my eyes ached because I had swollen from mourn. Last night I broke up with Theo, that relationship did not give for more and knew it. But what struck me most were his words:

_* flashback *_

"Lea Are You an idiot?! I bet that your new Frankenstain boyfriend gives you things I did not give to you" he said looking at me with anger-

"Theo , what the hell are you talking about? Cory is just my friend and thats it!" - I sighed- "You're nothing but a jerk for being jealous for no reason"

"Tell me you don't care about him and I'll be okay" he looked at me furrowing his brow-

"I .. I " -I took a deep breath and I was filled with memories, like how Cory was so good to me, so compassionate and loving. So simple and did not care about negative comments ...he really loved me, and always looked after me -

"Say it and I'll stay" -he said angrily-

"I .. I .. I love him" I muttered under my breath " I really care abut him" I said a little higher-

"Nothing more to do here" He looked broken, then grabbed his jacket and left my apartment with a bang at the door

I came back to reality with my cat, who walked around the bed, but not away from my thoughts. Surely this conversation meant something. Last night I admitted that I loved him. Could it be that my feelings are confusing me? The problem was that Cory and I were very close, if anything happened things would get really uncomfortable and my worst fear was to lose him , if he comes out of my life it would never be the same.

I got out of bed and took a shower, I relaxed enough and it took off the zombie look I had. When I was ready, I headed to my car to Paramount Studios, we were about to finish the second season.

I arrived and parked my car alongside Cory's Range Rover, I was surprised , just seeing Cory and Jon talking.

"Surely the idiot of Theo told Jon everything and now Jon is fighting with Cory" I thought as I walked up to them.

'Look who decided to show' Jon said looking at me and holding his laughter 'Did a train ran over you Sarfati?' I gave hin a fulminant look, on the other hand Cory saw me worriedly.

"Lee , is everythong okay? You know you can count on me, or whatever " Cory said almost whispering

"I'm fine guys , just .. I just had a bad night" I made a half fake smile, but if there was someone I could not fool it was Jon, who was looking at me with sharp eyes -

"We need to talk privately" He Said seriously, looking at Cory, who left after giving me a small hug-

"Tell me what happened , Honey " he looked at me with a tinge of sadness, holding my hand while walking to my tráiler-

"Theo left me, We broke-up" I whispered with glassy eyes avoiding his face "All because he thinks that i'm a thing with Cory" Jon wiped some tears from my cheeks -

'It's all, you could have told him it's okay , nothing happened between you two" He looked at me trying to calm me down, looking around to check that no one were there -

"It happens, i really like him" I muttered, and I looked up expecting a surprise face

"The chemistry between the two of you is inevitable and we all realized that unless you '' I embrace him as he kissed my cheek-

"Do you promise to keep it a secret?" I whispered-

"I do" he shut his mouth like he has an invisible zip "But you must tell Cory, before someone else does" He smiled releasing me of his arms.

"Told me what?" Cory asked getting out of his trailer, I felt like my heart was almost out of my chest, looking at Jon for help-


	2. Surprise

Chapter 2: Surprises

*** Lea * POV**

I had a paralyzed body. I screamed loud, very loud, but no one could hear me. My mind was racing a mile a minute. I turned my gaze to Jon, hoping that he says something.

" Yeah Cory, Lea must tell you something interesting" Jon said, leaving me speechless, because I thought he was going to help this situation "Better leave you two" he muttered and went away

"So ... What were you going to say?" Cory asked a little confused-

"I .. I am ..." I tried to talk and coordinate words.

"Lea, are you okay? 'I looked into his eyes , I could see his concern, which made me drop a nervous laugh

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," I smiled, but my went off his "Just that, I want to surprise Jonwith a party and i can't get anyone to help me"

"Lea Michele, I do not understand you ... Was not Jon who you were talking to?" he burst out laughing "You Can Count on Me"

"Yes, but I told him that I needed help to move out, which in part is true" he spend his half smile

"I'll help with both things, I'm so strong that we wil get it donel in a second," he joked showing his arm muscles, for a second I felt myself blushing "But I hope you don't mind my presence near to ya," he smirked.

"Perfect" I could not help but reach out and hug him, being extremely small in his arms, not wanting to end the connection from that moment

"Why don't you kiss already?" Naya yelled from outside her trailer, I let out a sigh when realised him

"Don't worry we can kiss later" Cory whispered in my ear, stroking my cheek

"Later?" I look amazed at what he had just said

"Yes, You don't remember? Tomorrow we'll be in NYC, and we're going to kiss, and Finchel will get back together" -he was super excited

"Right," was all I could say, for a moment I thought he was talking about Lea and Cory, not Finn and Rachel.

**Cory * POV ***

Get to the new house that I had bought to become independent from some of my bandmates. I really wanted to go to NYC, it was the city of Lea and I was planning enjoy it with her. I started to pack some clothes when my phone buzzed.

_**"Cory, Ryan told me you have to be at the airport at 4:50. Not able to sleep. XxOo Lea"**_

Just smiled, I wanted to make her wait a bit, because i wanted her to believe that i didn't care

**_"Ok Lee. U Could come with me, if you want I'll pick you at 4:30... Or maybe I can go to sleep at your house. Cory"_**

Every second I was checking my phone, looking if there was a new message "Did ibother her?" My thoughts were interrupted by the vibration.

_**"My couch is waiting anxiously for you ,though we have only 4 hours to sleep;) Xxoo.."**_

I got dressed as fast as I could and went in the car to get to Lea's house , before going to buy ice cream. I was nervous and did not know why.

I Arrive at her department. Ring the bell and when she opened the door and smiled.

"Surprise", I said almost shouting and showing her the pots full of ice cream.


	3. Roommates

Chapter 3:

*** LEA* POV**

He was there, standing in front of me and with pots of ice cream. A warm smile came out of me.

'You should not have bothered buying it, " i said accommodating a lock of my hair behind my ear, as I sat on the couch -

"Is that .. I thought it would help us stay awake" - he said dedicating one of his half smiles that i liked so much-

"So ..." I sat down beside him on the couch, the atmosphere was so tense that you could have cut with a knife "What do you think if we watch a movie?" I asked, getting up to the kitchen for spoons

"Perfect" He Smiled, opening the jars "We have 3 hours before N"Y -i could feel the excitement in his voice

I returned with spoons, giving one to him and beginning to test my pot , while searching an interesting movie on Netflix, the ice cream was finished before the movie started.

I ended up putting a comedy, not even to pay attention, only know that in a part of the film i covered myself with a blanket and I approached closer to him when he was asleep, definitely ice cream was not a good idea to keep you awake. I felt his warmth, his scent. It felt like a bubble of happiness.

I watched the movie, trying to stay awake, but eventually succeeded , i felt asleep. Good thing he never realized. I woke up minutes before 4:30, we had to be at the airport at 4:50.

I looked for the last time and I separated a little from his body, touching his shoulder.

"Cory , wake up , we're late already" i murmured, moving him a little- "Cory, we're late, Ryan will kill us" he could not hide his smile, he definitely liked playing this-"

"Okay Mom, five minutes" he teased me and opened his eyes connecting with mine in a single gaze

"I'm going to change" said as I ran from the couch back to my room, putting a loose blouse and jeans, brushing my hair and leaving minutes later

"You look fantastic" I sighed when i heard him... why does he always tell me things like that? I don't know , just made me blush-

We left my apartment and like every good gentleman, he took my bag to his car. He then entered the driver's seat and drove to LAX Airport LA.

**Cory * POV ***

Drove quiet, although a little nervous.. What would they say if they saw us together? Not to bother me, but if she does not like it would ruin everything. I pulled my thoughts to reach LAX on the radio while we heard "Can not Fight This Feeling" on the radio. Lea and I looked for a second before comming out.

"Your song" she remarked, playing with his hands, I could see her nervousness

"Yeah, that song means a lot to me," I sighed, "I mean, sorry .. I meant for my character Finn" i blurted a laugh and opened the trunk to get the things-

Carry our luggage in , and there I met the rest of the cast, Lea obviously came a few steps behind me. All accomplices greeted and looked as if conceal something. Jon hugged Lea, but that was normal for them, they were known for years.

The flight was boring. It was my first time traveling to NYC. I Try to get some sleep on the plane, but the conversation kept me awake all.

Since we landed in NY I saw Lea around the airport, I found again in the hotel reception.

"Hey Lee , they told me to come get the key to my room" I said, raising my shoulders.

'The same Cor, Don't know because they take so so much" I laughed at her anxiously

"Mr. Monteith, you have at yur ame , the matrimonial suite, shared with Lea Michele" Said the receptionist, leaving my eyes like dishes, I dare to look at Lea

" It Must be a mistake, we are in a group" -She used the voice of reason, that calmed down me a li'l-

"I'm sorry, we have no more Suites .. Maybe in two days" the receptionist looked confused "The reservation was made by Mr. Groff for your entire group"

"Jon is a son of a " she said holding a laughter unable to finish the sentence- "Cory, you have to kill Jon for this"

"He is in My blacklist after this .." The man gave me the key but couldn't answer.

"Looks like we'll be roommates" I said with a joking tone, feeling like my hands were sweating by nerves

"Yup , it'll be interesting" she smiled walking towards the elevator "Monteith What do you expect? Let's see our room" i felt i owed to thank Jon with everything I had, I had the opportunity to speak alone with Lea, it was definitely the perfect best friend.


End file.
